the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Battle Heaven Forever
On January 20th, 2019, Machinima unlisted their entire catalog including Quick Build Challenge and Super Battle Heaven Forever. Currently all episodes on Machinima Realm have been lost unless they are re-uploaded by someone who downloaded them. SuperBattleHeavenForever1.jpg|Round 1: Rage Vs CaveMan SuperBattleHeavenForever2.jpg|Round 2: Rage Vs Sky SuperBattleHeavenForever6.jpg|Round 3: Rage Vs KuleDud3 SuperBattleHeavenForever.jpg|Finale: Rage Vs Chimney SuperBattleHeavenForever5.jpg|Finale!!! SuperBattleHeavenForever10.PNG|Super Battle Heaven Forever! SBHF2.PNG|Logo 1 SBHF.PNG|Logo 2 SuperBattleHeavenForeverSpeech.PNG|Rage's Voting Speech SuperBattleHeavenForever11.PNG|Rage is Winrar! SuperBattleHeavenForever14.PNG|Before knowing that he won. SuperBattleHeavenForever13.PNG|After knowing that he won. SuperBattleHeavenForever8.jpg|Rage with Super Battle Heaven Forever guys SuperBattleHeavenForever9.jpg|Rage shaking hands with ChimneySwift About Season 1 On December 14th 2012, a new game show was revealed on the MachinimaRealm channel. The game was hosted by AviatorGaming and Hundar. They stated that the idea was to bring their 'Biggest Directors' together to compete in this challenge. Several different Minecraft YouTubers were to participate in a timed building competition to win 2,000 dollars and a trip to Los Angeles, California and Machinima HQ. At the time, Rage was still a part of Machinima and with all his building skills he had learned from Quick Build Challenge, he was excited to win. Round 1: RageGamingVideos Vs CavemanFilms on 'Donkey Kong' SuperBattle1Cave.PNG|The Builds SuperBattle2Cave.PNG|Interactive! SuperBattle3Cave.PNG|Dodging Barrels! SuperBattle4Cave.PNG|*Dramatization* At the time of this episode of Super Battle Heaven Forever, Many other YouTubers had already gone head to head but all they had ever built in the competition was pixel art and none of them really seemed to take it seriously. This was the first episode with Rage in it and he decided to up the game by building the first non-pixel art build. Rage built a working interactive Donkey Kong build based off the original game. A black background, red construction beams with ladders placed between them and piston powered brown wool that came out from the wall to serve as barrels. It was a fully playable Donkey Kong game that a player could run along, dodge barrels, climb ladders and get to the end. Caveman build a pixel art image of Donkey Kong from Donkey Kong Country with some 3D bananas on the ground in front of it. At the time, CaveManFilms had three times the amount of subscribers that Rage had. The odds were against Rage based on popularity alone but enough people voted for the better build and Rage won by receiving over 202,000 votes. * SBHF: RageGaming VS CavemanFilms - DONKEY KONG IN MINECRAFT!! Round 2: RageGamingVideos Vs SkyDoesMineCraft on 'Grand Theft Auto' SuperBattle1Sky.PNG|If they touch the universe exploads SuperBattle2Sky.PNG|Boom! SuperBattle3Sky.PNG|Rage's Build SuperBattle4Sky.PNG|Sky's Build SuperBattle5Sky.PNG|Both Builds SuperBattle6Sky.PNG|Sky's Army SuperBattle6Kule.PNG|VICTORY!! Many episodes later, after his win against Caveman, Rage was brought back to build once again; his next opponent was the incredibly popular SkyDoesMinecraft who had the biggest fanbase of all the contestants. The topic was 'Grand Theft Auto'. Sky came in with no plan for what he would build. Rage came prepared, having built his build over and over again in preparation to get the timing right. Sky ended up with a small crudely done street with some buildings and two levers that when pulled, blew up his own build. Rage made a large and fully three dimensional minecraft statue of a Grand Theft Auto character along with a giant to scale car about to hit him with Herobrine driving and holding a handgun. After Sky made a video on his channel telling his fans to vote, Rage famously called upon the clicking power of his Ragicans to vote for him and gave a truly inspirational speech along with an impressive fan made animation on his channel. All the people who voted for Rage over those three days now wear a symbolic badge of honor knowing they helped such a small channel rise and overcome such a massive one, they let the better builder win and didn't make it just a popularity contest. Rage, defying all odds as the third smallest channel in the competition, won by receiving more than ten times Sky's votes and proving once and for all that the Ragican Empire is one of the strongest forces in all of YouTube. Nothing against Sky of course, but this was just a truly iconic moment and amazing victory for the RageGamingVideos Community. * Machinima Realm - SBHF: SkyDoesMinecraft VS RageGaming - GRAND THEFT AUTO IN MINECRAFT!! * Quick Build Viewers and Ragicans, Vote for me in Round 2! * Call of the Ragican Empire! (Vote for me in Round 2 Animation!) Round 3: RageGamingVideos Vs Kuledud3 on 'Portal' SuperBattle1Kule.PNG|Calm before the storm SuperBattle2Kule.PNG|Kule's Cube SuperBattle3Kule.PNG|Rage's Boss Fight SuperBattle4Kule.PNG|Interactive! SuperBattle5Kule.PNG|Glados SuperBattle7Kule.PNG|It's the final countdown! SuperBattle8Kule.PNG|Both Builds After his epic win against Sky, Rage returned to face another competitor, Kuledud3. The topic was Portal. Kuledud3 built a 3D companion cube and Rage build a fully working 3D interactive boss fight with Glados. The boss fight was meant to be a time based competition to see who can compete it the fastest. A player is meant to walk into the boss fight arena in survival mode, shoot down the paintings mounted on Glados with a bow and arrow then run over to an enclosed obsidian room, grab a pickaxe, run over to an iron covered hole with lava, break the iron and throw the paintings into the lava. Whoever can do all that the fastest would be the winner. So, Rage basically built a full on portal mini game. Rage once again called upon his audience, giving another epic speech and an animation with 'the final countdown' music. Rage told his fans to take this just as seriously as before and said 'It would be embarrassing to lose to anyone else in this competition after beating Sky. Rage of course won against Kuledud3 by receiving over 200,000 more votes than him. * Machinima Realm - SBHF: RageGaming VS Kuledud3 - PORTAL IN MINECRAFT!! * Quick Build Viewers and Ragicans, Vote for me in Round 3! * The War Continues! (Vote for me in Round 3 Animation) Season 1 Finale: RageGamingVideos Vs ChimneySwift on 'Minecraft' SuperBattle1Chim.PNG|Chimney's Build Outside SuperBattle2Chim.PNG|Chimney's Build Inside SuperBattle3Chim.PNG|Rage's Build SuperBattle4Chim.PNG|Closer Look SuperBattle5Chim.PNG|Rage's Finished Build SuperBattle6Chim.PNG|The Swifters It all came down to this, Rage vs Chimney in the grand finale of Super Battle Heaven Forever Season 1. Rage and Chimney were both sent out to Los Angeles. Chimney had been there before but not Rage. He had to travel pretty much across the world to be there. The topic that was chosen for the final episode was 'Minecraft'. Rage decided to build large 3D statue art of Herobrine punching the head off a zombie and stabbing an enderman behind him with a sword. In practice he was able to build about 90% of it but because the finals were held at Machinima HQ, he had to use an extremely crappy mouse with poor clicking ability which meant he was only able to build Herobrine punching the head off a zombie and holding a sword. He was not able to build the enderman in time but it still looked awesome. Chimney built an enderman head with endstone and obsidian pillars with minecarts on top of them to simulate the end battle expect without the enderdragon which was actually a pretty cool build. Rage went as far to say that for the first time, the builds were equal in quality. Rage yet again called on the power of the Ragicans to vote for him. At this point Rage's audience was responsible for more than 40% of the votes in all of the competition. During all the voting, a flame war broke out between the two communities of the Ragicans and the Swifters. Rage's channel had been getting dislike bombed by the massive fanbase of Chimney. To address this, Rage had to make a video while in LA using text only on a screen instead of audio because he didn't bring a mic. The video basically stated that both sides are being over zealous and that every channel has its share of those who will write hateful comments and so on but Rage, Chimney or anyone else in the contest had no bad blood between them and that fighting over a building competition is really stupid. Chimney had more than six times the amount of viewers but the Ragicans overcame those numbers and rose to the challenge. We out voted Chimney and his Swifters, Rage got the most votes, won Super Battle Heaven Forever and it went down in history. * SBHF: FINALISTS REVEALED!! * Machinima Realm - SBHF: Final Build Theme Revealed! Season 1 Recap! * Machinima Realm - SBHF: ChimneySwift VS RageGaming - MINECRAFT IN MINECRAFT!! The Final Battle!! * SBHF Campaign Video: RageSBHF: ChimneySwift VS RageGaming - MINECRAFT IN MINECRAFT!! The Final Batt * Quick Build Viewers and Ragicans, Vote for me in the Final! * Update on the Final Voting! * The Final Battle! (Vote for me in the Final Animation) * The Final Round of the Competition from my Perspective * Machinima Realm - SBHF: A CHAMPION IS CROWNED BY YOUR VOTES!! Season One Final Episode!! * The Result of the Final of SBHF (Vlog) * Machinima Realm - RageGaming VS 'MURRICA!! French Fries, Sheep, Freedom and Guns! Other Season: Yes, there was another season of this competition show and Rage was on that as well. * Super Battle Heaven Forever S2 Category:Concepts Category:Game Category:Minecraft